


Quickening

by erins-weirdish-stuff (elikerin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding with Fetus, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elikerin/pseuds/erins-weirdish-stuff
Summary: Oikawa is almost five months pregnant when he feels the baby move. Unfortunately, Hajime can't, for the moment.





	Quickening

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this any way you like mpreg: trans male Oikawa, omegaverse, etc.
> 
> [ read on Tumblr ](https://erins-weirdish-stuff.tumblr.com/post/164849764880/quickening-this-really-could-be-any-universe-for)

“Hajime! Come here, quick!”

At Tōru’s shout, Hajime looks up from his book. “What is it?” he shouts back.

“Just hurry!”

Hajime sighs. As much as he loves his husband, dealing with his oddities could get annoying, especially since said oddities has increased during the almost five months Tōru had been pregnant.

“What’s up?” he asks as he stands in the doorway of their bedroom. Tōru is sitting on the bed, his shirt pulled up to reveal his baby bump. He looks up from his belly to Hajime.

“They’re moving!”

“What?” Hajime hurries to sit beside Tōru.

“The baby, they’re moving, I can feel them!”

“Really?” Hajime smiles and places his hands on Tōru’s belly.

“Yes! I think I first felt it last night, but I thought it was just indigestion or something, but I felt it again just now and it has to be the baby!”

Hajime’s smile turns to a frown. “Are they moving right now?”

“Yes!”

“I can’t feel anything.”

Tōru’s face falls. Hajime quickly reassures him.

“That doesn’t mean I doubt that you felt them, babe. There’s muscle and skin between them and my hands, and they’re probably not terribly strong yet.”

“Yeah.” Tōru reaches out to hold Hajime’s hand. “I’m just disappointed. It feels so weird, but also like, nice, and I want you to feel it, too.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be able to soon.” Hajime squeezes Tōru’s hand. “Now, wanna start dinner?”

* * *

A couple weeks later, Hajime lies in bed, studying the sleeping Tōru lying next to him. He was on his side, covers pulled down to his hips.

His shirt had ridden up, exposing the curve of his belly. Hajime reaches out reverently to run his fingers over it.

Suddenly, he gasps as he feels something press against his fingers. He smiles widely, tears forming in his eyes.

“Hello,” he whispers, feeling the presses grow more frequent as he speaks. “I’m your daddy. I love you so much. I’m so happy to be able to finally feel you. Tōru— your other daddy will be so happy when I tell him. He loves you, too. We’re so excited for you to be with us, but you’ve got a few more months left in there, so grow strong and healthy for us, okay?”

He feels a much stronger press against his hand, and leans down to kiss the spot where he felt it.

Above him, Tōru moans as he wakes. “Hajime? Is something…” he trails off, noticing the flurry of activity inside him.

“You got them all excited.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just wanted to touch, and then I realized I could feel them move–”

“You did?” Tōru exclaims.

“Yeah, and I started talking to them and…” He blushes. Now that he said that, it sounded silly.

“And they got all excited at your voice.” Tōru’s smile is wide. He pulls Hajime closer and kisses him firmly.

They eventually pull apart, breathless from Tōru’s enthusiasm.

“I love you,” they say at the same time, then both burst out laughing.

“Now, since I woke you two up, do you want me to make you some tea to help you fall back asleep?”

“That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudo and comment if you liked! :)
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://erins-weirdish-stuff.tumblr.com/post/164849764880/quickening-this-really-could-be-any-universe-for)


End file.
